Me and You and Us
by DreamSheep
Summary: I do not own any of these characters. Just an idea I had for a story set after 10x24. I suck at summaries. Possibility of multi chapter story with reviews! May change to M rating.
1. Rain and Pancakes

It was ten days after the gas explosion has rocked the hospital and it was the first day off Jackson and April had off together since their fight. As Jackson woke he heard the rain pouring outside their bedroom window. He groaned and opened his eyes and suddenly a smile automatically grew on his face. There, beside him, in their bed was his wife April. _Wife, _he still couldn't believe his luck. He got _the girl_. Before April he had struggled to understand the concept of marriage and the idea of 'the one'. Now looking at her he couldn't understand why somebody wouldn't want this, what they had.

Jackson reached out and pulled April closer to him. She automatically curled against him and laid her head on his chest. His grin grew wider. He loved holding her. Her hair always smelled like strawberries and she was always soft and warm. He placed a kiss in her hair as she began to stir from her sleep.

'Morning beautiful'

'Hey' she whispered as she began to open her eyes. 'What time is it?'

'A little after eight' Jackson said as April looked up at him.

He brushed a stray curl away from her face as he bent his head to kiss her. He captured her lips and like every time he kissed her he felt fireworks go off in his brain and his heart began to race. It had never felt this good with anyone else and he knew it never would. She was _it _for him, nobody could ever compare. Slowly April broke the kiss smiling.

'We have a whole day off… together' she said as she laid her head back on Jackson's chest.

'Yeah' Jackson exhaled 'What do you want to do?'

'You know what I really want to do?' She said 'I want to spend the entire day with my family, no interruptions. We are not leaving this house. We are going to be lazy, eat, watch movies and have some… fun. I realised after that gas explosion in the mall nothing is guaranteed, I want to be grateful for every moment I have with the people I love and you the person I love most. I just want to spend time with you Jackson'.

She looked up at him with wide hazel eyes. 'I love you too April. More than you'll ever know. I couldn't think of a better way to spend my day'

Their lips met again, slowly first but soon things became heated. Suddenly out of nowhere April's tummy groaned. She sheepishly looked at Jackson. 'As much as I want to continue this I think baby Avery is hungry'

Jackson smiled. 'Well then I better provide for my family. I'm making pancakes' He stated as a matter of fact. April raised an eyebrow at him ' the last time you attempted to cook pancakes I scrapped burnt batter off half the kitchen counters for an entire week'

'Fine. You can supervise' he said as he kissed her lips and then her stomach. 'Daddy is going to prove Mommy wrong' he said to her small bump as he got up to pull on some sweats. Now in her second trimester April was beginning to show and it made them both even more excited as it began to feel more real.

'Daddy wishes' she smirked as she followed her husband out of bed and she put on her favourite sweater over her p.j.'s – an old Harvard hoodie of Jacksons. It was faded and worn but she loved it, as it smelled like him. He loved seeing her wear it too.

They padded out to their kitchen and Jackson began getting all the ingredients ready for pancakes as April took a seat for observation at their breakfast bar.

'What flavour would my two favourite people like?' Jackson asked. April rested a hand on her small bump and looked serious for a moment. 'Chocolate chip' she said after great thought.

'Coming right up'.

Surprisingly this pancake making experience went much smoother for Jackson and soon he placed a batch of warm chocolate chip pancakes on front of his wife. She picked up her fork and took a bite.

'Well'? He said with anticipation.

April slowly chewed her food and swallowed. 'They are actually really good' she announced.

'I told ya so!' He gloated. He placed his hand softly on her belly. 'High five for Daddy!' he exclaimed.

April laughed and looked at him 'You're such an idiot'

'Yeah but you love me'

'I do' she said as she kissed him softly.

He sat down next to her and began to eat his pancakes. As they ate and talked about this and that Jackson knew it was the start of a great day.


	2. She's a Mystery to Me

Once the pancakes had been eaten and they were satisfied April insisted on doing the dishes straight away even though Jackson had other ideas. As a compromise Jackson agreed to teamwork, he would wash, she would dry. Jackson turned the radio on and they began to work. As they were finishing up Jackson heard the beginning beats of a familiar tune, 'She's a Mystery to Me' by Roy Orbison. Smiling at his wife, he turned the volume up and walked towards her.

Holding his hand out to her ' Can I have this dance Mrs Avery?'

Looking surprised by his actions she took his hand 'There's no one I'd rather dance with'

He pulled her close. She locked her arms around his neck, her gaze never leaving his. They swayed slowly to the music, in a world just for the two of them.

'I love this song' Jackson said quietly. 'It always reminded me of you'.

April remained quiet, willing him to continue.

'All that time we were apart, when we should have been together, when we were scared of what we could be I felt like you were a mystery to me. One minute you were my best friend and the next you were so much more and it was overwhelming. The power you had over me. I'd see you in the corridor and I'd feel a magnetic pull towards you. Or you'd smile; God April, when you smiled at me it took all my willpower not to kiss you. It's all I ever wanted to do. This song reminded me of the magnitude of my feelings for you. I never knew you could feel that way about someone. I'm so glad we got here April and my only regret is that we wasted so much time when we could have been together. There is nowhere else I ever want to be than with you, wherever that is'

April, stunned by the enormity of his declaration stared intently at him. Jackson panicked for a moment fearing he had revealed too much when he heard her quietly begin to speak

'I felt it too you know. Every time I saw you I wanted you. I was scared. You were my best friend, my only friend. I couldn't loose you so I ran Jackson, I ran away from you. But, no matter how hard I tried, how hard I pretended nothing and no one could ever come close to how I felt and feel about you. We have the same regrets but lets not waste time on them anymore. All I want is to be with you too Jackson'

With that his lips crashed to hers, both trying to convey everything they felt for each other. They were so close, they melted into each other. She wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck as he placed one hand in her long auburn hair and the other at the small of her back.

Breaking apart only to breathe, April saw the want in Jackson's eyes which she was sure was mirrored in her own. No other man had ever made her feel like this. All she ever wanted was Jackson.

Foreheads touching, April placed her small hand on his cheek

'Take me to bed Jackson'

Without a second thought Jackson swept her up in his arms and effortlessly carried her across their kitchen in the direction of their bedroom.


	3. The Green Dress

Upon reaching the bedroom, April reached behind her to open the door all the while never breaking Jacksons kiss. Jackson stumbled through the door and gently placed April on their bed.

As she looked up at him, lips swollen from kisses he couldn't help but marvel at her.

'You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen' he whispered almost reverently.

As usual she blushed and looked uncertain about what he had just said. She always had difficulty in believing he thought she was beautiful. Nobody had really paid her any attention before him, never mind telling her she was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. And, Jackson, he was an Adonis, perfection. She knew most other women thought so too. When they were out together she thought people might wonder what a guy like him was doing with someone like her.

'Turning on the charm?' she joked "You're already guaranteed to get laid'

For a moment the lust in his eyes was replaced with seriousness

'I mean it Apes; you are the most beautiful and sexiest woman in the world to me. I want you to see yourself as I see you. You're stunning. A Goddess. No one can compare. I am so attracted to you. Only you. There may be a thousand other women in a room but you're all I see. You remember Bailey's wedding?'

She nodded although it wasn't the fondest memory for her as they both brought other people as their dates and she hated it, although she couldn't admit it at the time.

'Well' he continued 'You wore that green dress. You had your hair swept up. You looked amazing ….. phenomenal. And I know we both went with other people but I only truly saw you, the most beautiful woman in the room.'

'I think you're only supposed to say that about the bride.' She joked 'I can't believe you remember what I was wearing'

'I remember everything about you. For me, its always you no matter who else is in the room' he stated 'I need you to know that. Even now when you're wearing my old hoody and p.j's you're stunning April. You have now idea what you do to me.'

With that he kissed her hard trying to make her see he was speaking the truth. Slowly he broke the kiss, only to move his lips to her neck. She whispered

'You make me feel beautiful Jackson. I promise I'll try harder to see it for myself'

He grinned against her neck and with that he began to remove her clothes as she was wearing far to many layers for what he wanted to do to her. She copied his actions and soon they were both down to their underwear.

He groaned at the sight of her ' So sexy' he said hoarsely as he climbed on top of her. April felt like she was on fire as Jackson once again claimed her lips, their hands roaming touching each other everywhere.

Jackson began to trail kisses down her neck, sucking at that spot he knew drove her wild. He heard her gasp and removed her bra to gain better access to her breasts.

Jackson had always loved her breasts but now during pregnancy they were incredible. He took one in his mouth, eliciting a moan from her. He continued to play with her breasts until he knew she could barely take it anymore.

He continued down her body, kissing a trail as he went paying extra attention to her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp, which he loved. He was so hard but knew this was about her. He could wait a little while longer. He moved to kiss the inside of her thighs and could feel the heat from her centre. His fingers toyed at the waistband of her panties for a moment before peeling them away.

'Jackson' April moaned.

This got him even more excited. He loved hearing her say his name, better yet screaming his name.

He positioned himself between her legs and skilfully began to lick and suck. This was all about her. He wanted to make her come, hard. He knew exactly what she liked. He knew every inch of his wife's body like the back of his hand and he loved it.

Her moans became louder and more erratic and he knew she was close. With a few more skilful movements from Jackson, she came, screaming his name.

Jackson retraced his earlier steps, kissing up her body eventually reaching her lips. April still coming down from her high gave him a lazy kiss. She could feel his erection pressing against her and she reached down to remove his boxers and stroke him.

Jackson groaned. He needed to be inside her. She repositioned their bodies, her on top as she guided him inside of her. Jackson hissed with pleasure. She felt incredible. They began move in sync with each other, slowly increasing their speed.

It wasn't long before April could feel her walls clenched and she bent down to kiss him passionately as their movement became fast and erratic. Within seconds April came, quickly followed by Jackson spilling into her. They were both seeing stars.

When he caught his breath Jackson began to speak 'That was…'

'Amazing' she said

"Yeah, incredible' he replied.

She placed a kiss over his heart 'I love you Jackman'

He grinned "I love you too Apes'

He held her close, neither one wanting to forego the closeness. He was tracing circles on her back; she was running her hand up and down his arm.

With his free hand Jackson pulled the sheet that had been discarded over them. He looked down at his wife who he found had fallen asleep. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, as his own eyelids grew heavy.


	4. Doubt and Realisation

A few hours later April awoke feeling like her bladder was about to burst. She quietly climbed out of bed leaving a slumbering Jackson behind her.

A few minutes later she returned to see Jackson awake.

'Where did you go?' He asked

'Your baby was pressing on my bladder' she stated as she climbed back into bed, snuggling close to Jackson.

'So it's _my_ baby when you're throwing up or dying to use the bathroom but _our _baby when its being all adorable?' he quipped as he wrapped his arms around her, resting one hand on her bump.

'Got it in one babe' She said dryly with a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

He laughed and kissed her check. 'I still can't believe we are having a baby. We made a baby April'

'Yeah we made a baby' She whispered as she placed a hand covering his on her belly.

Jackson was quiet for a moment 'Apes?'

'Yeah?'

'What if I'm bad at it?'

'Bad at what?'

'Being a dad. I mean I didn't really have one so I don't know what to do. I don't want to let them down. I don't want to let you down'

April looked up at Jackson 'You could never let me down Jackson, ever. You will be an incredible dad, I know you. I've seen you with Sofia and the others, you're great with them. This baby is the luckiest kid in the world to have you in their corner. Just like I am. Things can be scary, I was scared after the explosion about the kind of world we are bringing our child into but I know we can do this. And I don't know what to do either but we'll figure it out as we go along… together'

'Me and you' he said, knowing the power behind those words in their relationship

She smiled 'Me and you'

For a long while they stayed silent, content in each others presense, both thinking of what was to come. Suddenly Jackson began to move down the bed.

'Jackson, what – ' April began

Jackson stalled at her belly, placing one hand either side.

'Hey peanut. I'm your Daddy. Your Mommy and I can't wait to meet you. She's pretty great, by the way, your Mommy, we're so lucky to have her. Anyway, we already love you a crazy amount little one. I have a favour to ask though, we're new at this so go easy on us kid, help a guy out? We'll make mistakes but just know we always wants what's best for you and we'll always be on your side. '

With that he kissed her bump and looked at April.

With tears in her eyes she said 'See you're already the best father I could ever ask for my child'

She kissed him but he broke it quickly.

'Don't move' he said as he hopped out of bed and ran into the closet.

Almost immediately he came back with his hands behind his back.

'I bought this the day after you told me you were pregnant. I was going to wait a little longer before giving it to you but now is as good a time as any.

He held out a small package to her which she quickly unwrapped. Inside she found the tiniest Boston Celtics jersey she had ever seen.

'I wanted to be the first one to buy our baby a present and the store had tonnes of sizes so we can buy new ones as they grow. Any kid of mine needs a Celtics jersey.'

'Jackson Avery, just when I think you're done suprising me'

At that she kissed him with all the love she could muster. She knew that this baby would wear the jersey until it was worn and faded if she had her way because it was a gift from the greatest man in their lives.

He lay down beside her again and wrapped his arms tightly around his family. He loved that. _His family_. The most important people in his life were in his arms. Life couldn't get any better.

**Thanks for all the reviews – keep them coming! **

**There will be a few more chapters of this story and then I'm thinking of doing a future fic about April going to her 20 year High School reunion and bringing Jackson as I figured it may work to see how she went from Duckie to high flying doctor – thoughts?**


	5. The Awesome Idea

By the time Jackson and April ventured out of bed again it was early in the evening. April decided that they should watch a movie and order a pizza. Jackson had to admit that that was a pretty good idea.

Jackson rang the pizza place while April chose the movie. The minute Jackson picked up the phone to dial for the pizza he knew he had made the wrong decision. Sure enough when he entered the living room April had a sly grin on her face.

'What are we watching' he asked with trepidation in his voice as he sat down on the couch.

April held up the cover of the DVD 'Pretty Woman' as she walked towards him

'Aaaaaaapes' Jackson protested albeit meekly

'Please? For me?' she asked in her sweetest voice as she sat in his lap

With her this close, her lips inches from his he knew he was powerless to say no to her.

'Fine' he conceded

'Best. Husband. Ever' she punctuated every word with a kiss

He wrapped his arms around her waist and soon they were making out completely forgetting about the DVD.

Just as he was about to remove her shirt their impromptu make out session was cut short when the doorbell rang. Jackson groaned in frustration.

'Pizza's here' April exclaimed with glee, jumping off his lap grabbing the cash from the coffee table and almost sprinting to the door.

Jackson laughed to himself as he went to grab plates. Pregnancy had definitely increased his wife's appetite.

Soon they had devoured the pizza and April was lying comfortably against Jackson with her head snuggled in the crook of his neck as they watched the movie. He was running his hand in lazy circles on her back. She felt so relaxed and content.

Jackson wasn't really paying much attention to the movie. He felt she had made him watch it a thousand times already but each time he agreed because it always led to them cuddling on the couch which he would never say no to.

As the credits began to roll April whispered 'I love that movie'

'I know you do' he chuckled

'She was alone and he came along and changed her life.'

'She changed him too' he countered

'So you were paying attention?'

'Of course I was. It's one of your favourites. Although next time I'm choosing a super manly movie wife'

She giggled and kissed him softly 'Whatever you say husband'

In all honestly he knew he chances of picking a movie ever again were slim to none but in reality he didn't really care. He knew that an action movie probably wouldn't have April kissing him like she was now. He had the powers of the chick flick to thank for that.

'Worth it' he thought to himself. He kissed her back as their hands slowly began to wander. Neither of them were in any rush, both savouring the other.

'Jackson I have an idea'

He looked down at her quizzically 'I'm listening'

She grabbed his hand and led him off the couch towards their bathroom

'Lets take a bath' she said, a slow smile growing across her face

He grinned back at her ' Awesome'

**There will be one more chapter of this story and then hopefully I'll begin the reunion story.**

**Reviews ;)**


	6. Memories and Warmth

**Sorry it took so long to update. Serious block! Anyway let me know what you think of the final chapter. I'm hoping to start the reunion story soon **

Within seconds April began running the water to fill the bath, adding bath soaps creating soapy warm bubbles, her back so Jackson.

'You are brilliant' Jackson said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck.

April moaned as he kissed that spot on her neck she loved so much. She slowly turned in his arms to claim his lips, her hands roaming his body hungrily. Neither could wait much longer and began to undress.

Jackson helped April into the inviting bath and once she settled, he climbed in behind her and she sat between his legs resting against his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and rested his hands on her baby bumps. April laced her fingers through hers and sighed in contentment.

'Jackson?' she whispered

'Mmmhm?' he responded, nuzzling her neck.

'Do you remember the last time we did this?'

He grinned, of course he did. He remembered everything about that day.

*flashback*

They had been driving for nearly 13 hours; Jackson looked across to the passenger seat and saw April sleeping lightly. He was so relieved, she was here. She was with him. She wanted him. He wanted her. They wanted a forever.

He knew what he did had hurt a lot of people but he wasn't going to worry about that know. This time was about them. He felt so lucky.

Soon he could see the signs for Lake Tahoe fast approaching.

'April' he said softly as she began to stir from sleep 'Sweetheart, we're here'

Jackson pulled into the parking lot of a small chapel and turned the engine off. He had made a few calls during the drive and had organised a chapel for their marriage and a hotel for afterwards.

April looked at him with wide eyes 'Are you ready?'

'I've never been more ready' he replied with certainty.

He response made April light up as she took his hand and they walked towards the chapel.

It was quite quaint really, thought April. It was by the lake and bright. In that moment she realised it was never about the wedding, it was about the man she was marrying. She knew she didn't need the fancy cake or reception. She just needed Jackson.

They signed all the relevant paperwork and purchased modest rings. ' We'll get better rings back in Seattle' Jackson promised

They both took a few minutes to freshen up and were brought into a room where the ceremony would take place. The chapel receptionist was their witness.

Before the ceremony the Minister asked ' Do you have vows?'

Jackson looked at April 'What do you want to do?'

'I want to use our own thoughts and feelings' she said definitively

'Okay' he nodded to the Minister 'that's what we are doing'

The ceremony quickly progressed to the vows. April went first.

'Jackson, you are my best friend. My person. You're always on my side, no matter what, that's what real love is. You made me see that. You make me feel like I can do anything. When everyone else made me feel less than you always made me smile and made me feel loved. You are the best man I know. I love you so much. I vow to always be your person and love you always.'

As she slid the ring on his finger she felt an overwhelming feeling of calm and he smiled brightly at him, a smile he returned without hesitation.

Jackson was next to speak as he took April's hand in his.

'April, for the longest time I was a cynic. I didn't believe there was one person for everyone. How wrong I was. You're my person. When I'm with you my day is automatically the better for it. Family was something I never really cared about until you. You are so kind and loving and make me feel like I can do anything. I promise to always be by your side. I will protect you and love you for the rest of my life.'

April was smiling as tears formed in her eyes. Jackson slipped the ring on her finger and squeezed her hand gently.

'Well folks I can now pronounce you husband and wife. Jackson, you may kiss your bride.'

Jackson didn't have to be told twice. He kissed April with all he had.

Coming up for air, resting her forehead on his 'Jackson we're married'

He grinned like a Cheshire cat ' Shall we go and celebrate?'

They quickly thanked the Minister and made their way to the hotel. While April was asleep Jackson had rang ahead and requested the honeymoon suite with champagne and strawberries.

He swept her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold, her giggling into his neck. He gently put her down as she took in the room. It was the fanciest hotel room she had ever seen.

'Jackson, this is amazing. It must be very expensive. We should switch rooms' she said in a concerned tone.

'Absolutely not' he stated. 'We got married April. You're my wife and I want to spoil you, so let me.

April grinned 'You called me your wife'

He chuckled 'Well that's what you are'

'I love the sound of that' she whispered. 'And you're my husband.

With that he kissed her with all the love he felt for her. They slowly undressed each other savouring the moment. They had missed each other for such a long time. They made love slowly long into the night, never once leaving each other's arms, falling asleep happy and content.

They began to stir at 3 am, the long drive to Lake Tahoe messing with their body clocks.

'Apes, lets pop that champagne in the bath' Jackson said kissing every inch of her face.

'I married the smartest man' she replied as they made their way into the large marble bathroom.

They climbed in, cocooned in the warmth of the water and each other.

'I'm so happy Jacks' April whispered

'Me too sweetheart' he replied as he kissed her hair. Her heart swelled at the term of endearment he used

'What about when we get back to Seattle?' she said slowly running her hands up his arms.

"I know it'll be messy when we get back but in the long run it will be best for everyone. We can apologise for how all of this happened but I'll never apologise for loving you or marrying you. Maybe we should keep it quiet when we get back just for a little while?' he suggested

'You're right. Let's let things die down first before we tell people' she said ' And for the record I'll never be sorry either'

* end of flashback *

'That was the best day of my life Apes'

She grinned and turned to kiss him 'Mine too'

She felt so happy with Jackson, so secure. She knew no one else could ever make her feel this way.

They relaxed in the water, whispering and kissing until the warmth was gone.

He carried her to their bed where he made love to her, his wife.

He held her close and told her he loved her. He rested his hand on her bump

'Me and you' he whispered lovingly

'Me and you' she replied. She placed her hand over his 'and us'

He grinned against her neck. He couldn't ask for a better life.

They fell asleep wrapped in each others arms knowing that tomorrow they would be back at work but the day they had had together would be one of their fondest memories forever.


End file.
